My Miracle
by AngelDono
Summary: Trapped. Caged to become a slave for the wealthy. Is there no hope? Is it impossible to be free? "The ceiling is collapsing!" "Haha! Gokudera likes to play with those fireworks of his, huh?" "Oh shi-" Is this supposed to be my miracle? AU Shounen ai/Yaoi


_Well okay. I've decided to make a fanfic. I'm not sure if it is any good or to anyone's liking._

_Truthfully I may not be able to update every week or so. I'm still in highschool (11th grade) and may not have to time to update every so often._

_I do appreciate updates and any ideas and such._

_I **love** KHR :D_

_I think I have trouble typing out comedic things while making it seem natural._

_I haven't made a fanfic before either._

_I support yaoi... Lol_

_Not sure what parings I shall have in the story. (I like X27, R27, 0027, 1827... Anything with Tsuna as the uke :D)_

_I have an issue distinguishing if stories I type are long enough or not ._

_I prefer not to put a disclaimer since it is kind of obvious who KHR belongs to. I will say though that I am writing this story from my own head and if it does somehow resemble someone else's work then I am really sorry._

_I'm not sure if the punctuation is all correct or not. I dont have a beta reader._

_Review and comment if you want to I guess?_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Trapped. Trapped and chained. There was no way out. No way to become free. Was this fate? Was this destiny? Were things supposed to happen this way..?

"_Anyone… Please. Help me…"_

There was a loud commotion inside building. From the outside, the building looked like an ordinary charity home where many citizens of the rich and wealthy came to _'donate' _to the poor. It was all a hoax. All a fraud. They may look like they are giving to the needy and this raises their social standing as someone beneficent and compassionate while it is all lies. The truth for the matter is that the building truly is an auction house. A slave auction house. One that illegally captures citizens from neighboring cities, twists their images and brands them as slaves. The ones captured are usually ones that have the most beauty or most noticed in the entire city. There are even cases where the buyer may ask the slave auctioneer to capture a certain individual and make them become a slave for themselves. These people that have been captured were usually nobles.

It is a horrible and disgusting deed. To enslave someone. To **buy** someone. Was this really an act of a human? It's frightening to know that a human could do such despicable acts as these.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our nightly auction where you can absolutely find the slave you've always wanted!" The auctioneer yelled out in a boisterous voice. The chatter in the hall soon quieted down and many eyes came upon the man on stage.

"Tonight, I will guarantee that at least three slaves will be bought by each of you! And do not worry, we have… _selected_ the best and most captivating for you to obtain!" There was great cheer from the audience.

"Our main slave for tonight is real breathtaking! Feast your eyes upon what can be serving you until it breaks!"

The red velvet curtain rose inch by inch.

There was a small metal cage that held someone inside. It was a slave.

The slave was bound by metal chains on their neck and wrists that connected to the top of the cage. Their ankles were also chained, but connected to the bottom of the cage. The slave sat in the cage, blindfolded and gagged so that they could not be able to scream or yell.

Some of the audience gasped. The appearance of the slave sure was breathtaking as mentioned. Spiky chestnut brown hair with long strands that reached mid-back, crème like skin that held no blemish and the thin physique which held no flaw. This truly was one of the best slaves many of the nobles have ever seen so far.

"Haha! I can see that all of you are interested yes? Well then! Let the auction begin!" Soon after, numbers were being yelled out. Five hundred thousand. Seven hundred thousand. Nine hundred thousand. The numbers rose higher and higher, and all the slave could think was how cruel this was.

The slave, when first captured, hoped and wished that soon this nightmare would end. They dreamt that maybe someone would stop this monstrosity and free all the hopeless slaves. They kept dreaming and wishing, but as months past those dreams and wishes soon became nothing. _'There was no hope once you have become a slave.' That is what some of the slave traders said. Was there really no hope? None at all?_

_I want to be free… I want to get away and be free. Just one last time. Let me hope that a miracle can happen. Let me hope that I can still be saved._

There was an explosion.

"What the **hell **was that!" Some screams and panic erupted in the hall.

"Please! Everyone! Calm down! I-It's most likely nothing!" Also screamed the panicked auctioneer.

"Oi! Bastards! You assholes think you can buy lives with money! Well **do** ya!"

"Uh… Gokuder-"

"Well you cant assholes! They have a right to live just like you mother fuckers!"

"Gokudera liste-"

"Just because you have a shitload of money doesn't mean squat!"

"**GOKUDERA**!"

"WHAT!"

"The ceiling is collapsing!"

"…"

"Haha! Gokudera likes playing with those fireworks of his, huh?"

"Oh, shi-"

And then the ceiling collapsed.

_Is this supposed to be my miracle?_

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em>Hope you found it decent. I'm kind of posting this at 1:58 AM. My eyes are a bit blurry so help me find any errors.<em>

_Also can someone tell me how to make the little sign thing when you cut someone off in mid speech? That would be real helpful._


End file.
